Give You What You Like
by MermaidInDisguise
Summary: Leorio x Kurapika One Shot. Based on the song "Give you what you like" by Avril Lavigne found on the 50 Shades of Grey soundtrack, so there is some sexual themes. Enjoy! (Please review! Good or bad, I love feedback!)


I found this song, and I thought it would be perfect for these two's relationship. First attempt at this kinda stuff, but I just had to write it even if it is bad, So please don't be afraid to critique 3 I love to get better at my writing. Now I promise to get back to my other story! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Give You What You Like

Kurapika x Leorio One Shot

* * *

"Leorio, that's enough. Are you trying to get Alcohol poisoning? An early grave? Honestly, you call yourself a doctor?" My anger rising slowly at the audacity that was Leorio, checking my watch to see the time. 2:53. _Seriously, how much longer can this go on before it really is too late?_

"But baby, it just feels so goooood." His words came out slurred and stretched, the amount of alcohol apparent not just in the words themselves, but his breath reeked of the disgusting liquids that were still being poured down his throat.

"You need to stop, or I won't give you a ride home," I crossed my arms across my chest trying to give him visual clues to my seriousness since he obviously wasn't picking up and of the verbal ones.

"Why, come on Pika dear," he only called me this name when he was so drunk off his ass that he never remembered any other time, "loosen up a bit. Have fun!" He wrapped his arms around my neck, barely able to stay up and hang on.

I gulped, heat rising in my face before it started to traverse lower down my body. _Why can't he be like this when he's sober?_ "We are leaving right now," I dragged him inside the taxi I had waiting out in front of the nightclub he had dragged me into. I gave the driver the address to his apartment and leaned back into the seat. Leorio crawled into my lap and looked up at me with eyes that were normally reserved for puppy dogs.

"Pika, will you stay with me tonight? I feel lonely in that big ol' bed all by my lonesome self." _Not this again. Please not this again._ "I need you Pika."

The car stopped in front of his apartment. Thankful for the distraction, I paid the man up front and helped the drunken stupor of a man out of the car. "Pika pleeeaaaassseeeeeeeee." He was begging now.

I held back the moan rising in my throat, the need apparent. "Please stop Leorio," my voice trembled on the edge of breaking as we went up the stairs only to find ourselves in front of his apartment.

Leorio placed his hand on the side of my face, cupping the cheek that was turning slightly red. My breath slightly hitched at his close proximity. "... so beautiful," he had an almost distant expression on his face. He released my face and turned to open the door. "Hey Pika?"

"Yeah?" I did not like the tone of voice he had when saying that.

"If you give me what I want, I'll give you what you like…" he winked, then took my stunned silence as an invitation to grab my arm and pull me inside the room.

Empty bottles littered the entire dimly lit apartment, on the counter, on the tables, on the couch, on the floor, everywhere. _Is this right? No._

 _ **Yes.**_

My body seemed to have a will of it's own now, leaving me to process everything in my mind as it happened but had no control over what happened. "Here," a glass of vodka appeared in front of me like magic, "drink this." _I can't drink this!_

I drank it anyways. My thoughts became fuzzier. _Why am I here again?_

"You know you're my one and only, right Pika?" His voice was so innocent that it reminded me of something Gon would say to Killua. Those two boys had a model relationship, unlike this brokenness between himself and Leorio.

"I've been so lonely, Pika, but I have a cure for this loneliness," he crossed the small distance between us, his hands wrapping around my waist and grabbing my ass.

"L-Leorio!" I jumped slightly in my shock.

"Shhhh, baby. It's going to be alright. Just trust me," he whispered in my ear, grabbing the soft tissue to nibble softly causing me to moan involuntarily. His mouth traveled down my neck, leaving wet patches from his slippery tongue and tiny bite marks from where he bit down a bit too hard. My body bucked against his in its excitement. He flipped off the small set of lights and picked me up in a bride's cuddle, taking me to his bed. The large king sized bed was more than enough room for two people. _No wonder he's lonely in this bed…_

 _Wait! I shouldn't be here! I'm not going to take advantage of a drunk man._ I tried to get up off the bed, but he stopped me by climbing on top of me pinning my arms above me.

"Where do you think you are going?" he teased, his breath hot against my slightly parted lips.

I said the first thing that popped into my head, "To turn on the lights." While my mouth was open, he slammed his lips down to mine. His tongue coated my own with saliva in its dance to assert dominance over mine. Once again my body reacted on its own allowing our teeth to clash as we wanted more from the other. One of his hands left its post of containing me to wrap itself up inside my long blonde locks, allowing my newly freed hand to explore the surface of his back. _This is wrong!_

 _ **This is right.**_

Leorio threaded his fingers together with mine, effectively keeping my hand pinned above. _Is this love, or just a farce created out of his drunken lust?_

Leorio had managed to sneak off my shirt unknowingly. A longing rose inside me to have us skin on skin, chest to chest. As if he could read my thoughts, his shirt also magically disappeared. Suddenly, I found myself moaning loudly as his mouth had moved to my perked nipples. His tongue worked magic, licking around the nub before he sucked on the hard skin. Soon, though, his sucking turned into biting. This development had my back arching into his mouth. "L-Leorio!" his name became a gasp from my mouth on exhaled air. There was a tingling sensation that traveled all the way up my spine, causing even more heat to pool lower on my body. My limbs shake as the dopamine floods my system, overriding my mind. _I don't want this!_

 _ **I need this.**_

Mind no longer functioning properly, I gave myself fully into the sensations raking my body. I growled low, the only warning I gave to the other man. Leorio gave a small yelp of surprise as he found himself under me. I crouched over him, this time pinning him to the bed. I manifested chains, not the special nen locking ones, but they would hold him either way.

Now chained to the bed, Leorio squirmed under me. "You are quite the tempter, Leorio darling." I trailed my fingers up his flawless chest, goosebumps following the trail. "Is this what you wanted?"

He moaned my nickname, "Mmmm… P-pika…."

My roaming finger slipped under the band of his pants, "Is this what you want?" My finger traced his happy trail back up to his navel encircling it.

"Y-you're such a tease. You know what I want."

"Hmmm, maybe I do…" I gave off the impression that I was deep in thought, still aimlessly drawing circles around his navel. "Is it this?" My finger went back to its place under his waistband. My other hand worked on the button while I pulled down with the hand already under the band. Soon enough, his large and swollen member was released from its confines. He shivered as the cold air hit the engorged member. After I have taken full care of shedding his pants, I gently touch his dick, testing its reaction. I caressed the tip, right along the crease, precum already coming forth in anticipation. "You want it bad don't you?"

"P-pikaaaaa." Leorio moaned my name, moving me to indulge his desires. I licked the underside of his dick, finding it amusing how it twitched in response. "Pika!" His words gave no command, but it was laced in his tone.

"Alright, you asked for it." I allowed his member to fill every reach of my mouth, loving the feeling of him filling me up. Slowly, I bobbed my head up and down, allowing my teeth to barely touch when doing so. The response elicited from the dark haired man was loud, causing him to arch his back. I pulled my head back when I felt he was near to coming. "I can't let you cum that easily, dear." Leorio pouted, his dick twitching.

I licked my first two fingers, placing them inside my mouth to thoroughly coat them with my saliva. I placed one inside of his hole, loving how he clenched around me, his face scrunched in concentration. "If you relax it won't hurt so much."

His face slowly relaxed as did the muscles surrounding my finger. I slowly pushed my finger in, then back out, allowing my saliva to be used as lubrication. Once he felt loose enough, I allowed my other coated finger to enter. Bobbing both fingers in and out his face released all thoughts of pain and replaced it with only pure pleasure. Scissoring my fingers, I further widened his hole in anticipation. Shedding my own bottom layer of clothing, I found a small package inside of Leorio's pocket, placing the condom on my own arousal. Unable to contain myself further, I pushed into his plump ass. His back arched, half in pain, half in pleasure. I pulled out slowly, almost exiting before I reentered him. "Leorio, you are so warm and tight."

Our breathing picked up in pace, hearts beating at an irregular and fast pace. I grabbed at his hips, having trouble with the sheen of sweat covering his pale skin. He glowed with an aura of euphoria. His eyes rolled back into his head as I let my abdomen slide against his arousal, picking up the pace so I was slamming into him in a desperate need and desire.

"P-Pika! I-I think I'm going to c-cum!"

I let out an inhuman, guttural growl-moan mixture. As I came close to finishing, I saw stars dance across my vision. My seed shot forth, rebounding inside of the condom, while his shot onto mine and his chest, coating our already sweaty bodies with his sticky bitter sweet juice.

I collapsed on top of him, using my elbows to keep me from crushing him. I concentrated on calming my breathing down and slowing my heart rate. Fifteen minutes passed before I was able to get up, unchain the other man, and walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower, the water effectively calming me the rest of the way down. I walked out of the bathroom to find Leorio sitting on the edge of his bed, smoking a cigarette. Sitting next to him, he handed me one, then placed his arm around my waist.

We watched the sun start to come out from over the skyline from his window. _What the fuck did I allow to happen?_ I looked at Leorio's profile, drowsiness evident. _Please just forget this. I'm not sure how this will end up._

 _Is this love?_

 _Maybe some day._


End file.
